


old habits

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Aging, Future Fic, Grumpy Jason, Humor, M/M, Warnings for Ageist Comments from Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic:<br/>DCU, Jason Todd/+any or gen, the first of Bruce's kids to die, the last one to retire</p>
            </blockquote>





	old habits

"What the fuck are you doing here, dipshit?"

Dick held up a first aid kit. "I saw the news."

"Whatever," Jason said, stepping aside to let him in, not quite hiding the curl of his body from the graze on his side.

"You know you're too old for this, right?" Dick said as Jason pulled off his shirt and sat on the arm of the worn old couch.

"Just because you turned into a useless sack in your old age, doesn't mean I have to," Jason grumbled as Dick rubbed antiseptic on the wound.

"See, even your insults aren't what they used to be. That was positively charming compared to the young Jason."

Jason was set to snap back, then rolled his eyes; clearly Dick was trying to get a rise out of him. "Whatever, graybird."

"Okay," Dick said, finishing the bandaging. "You're all set."

"Thanks," Jason muttered, barely audible.

"Set to retire. I meant set to retire."

Jason aimed a punch at his solar plexus but Dick dodged.

"You're spryer than you look," Jason said.

Dick sighed. "Look, Jay. I've got the athletics center. Steph owns her weapons depot. Tim has the biggest non-governmental digital collection center in the world, and Barbara's a fucking senator. Even Damien has moved on, and he has genetics working against him."

"He's the last person who should be raising 5 kids."

"Yeah, tell me about it. But seriously, what's the deal?"

"The city still needs us."

Dick crossed his arms. "I know you don't think you have anything to move on to. But I think you could find something. If you tried."

"Fuck off, Grayson. You're still a self-righteous prick, and you'll always be a self-righteous prick. Don't ever come around here again."

Dick tilted his head. "Yep. See you next week, then."

"Don't think I won't kill an old man!" Jason said as Dick walked out the door.

"Think about what I said, Jay."


End file.
